OS - El Cielo
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: [UA T4] Tournois des Trois Sorciers, les Vongola sont invités à assister au Tournois, de même que des invités du Minsitère ( et ex-Mangemorts ). C'est l'occasion pour Tsuna et Ron de se voir. Et également de clouer le bec aux Malfoy ainsi qu'à Hermione et Ginny. Ah, la belle vie. RonxTsu (je sais : étrange). OOC Tsuna, Ron, Harry ( un peu ). HUMOR, ADHP, GW/FW/MOC Bash!Mione,Ginny


_**Univers :** T4 semi UA ( Harry ne participe pas au Tournois et il y a des invités en plus #Hum...# )_

 _ **Genre :** HUMOR, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP_

 _ **Pairing :** **Ron x Tsuna** /parce que pour une fois, mon RonRon il est gentil ! C'est tellement rare que je réussisse à ne pas le dénigrer ( alors que pourtant je l'aime bien WonWon ). Bon par contre, je ne sais pas du tout ce que va donner un tel pairing. **Personnellement** , je trouve ce pairing très étrange et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu un tel ''couplage'', néanmoins, après avoir fait un Tsu-Mione et un Tsu-Ry dans lesquels Ron était toujours dénigré, je me suis dit que j'allais redorer un peu la mauvaise image que j'ai faite du meilleur ami. _

_**Note#1 :** Personnellement, avec un tel couple j'ai du mal à voir qui serait au dessus puisque le Tsuna de cet OS est un peu différent de celui du mange [Il a 15 ans mais a été mis au courant de sa future position bien plus tôt et a donc été formé bien plus tôt. Il ne manque plus autant d'assurance mais en privé il est adorable]. J'imagine que Tsuna serait le Uke. Je pense. . . ou peut-être alternativement ? _

_**Note#2 :** Ma fin est très guimauve mais je me suis rendue compte que le couple RonxTsuna était plus sous-entendu qu'autre chose, il fallait que je rectifie ça. _

_**Pairing Secondaire :** **AD/HP** ( AntonxHarry ) **GW/FW/MOC** sous-entendu_ _ **BZ/TN**_

 _ **Warning :** Quoique je tente, je **ne peux pa** s faire un BashingHarry alors **ce sera un DÉNIGREMENT!Hermione & peut-être Ginny. GOOD!Dumbledore**_

 _ **PS :** Comme vous le savez, Rodolphus et Rabastant n'étaient pas présent lors de la torture des Londubat donc pas de soucis de voir Neville les agresser en pleine salle. _

_**PPS :** Ne les trouvez-vous pas drôle les noms que JKR à choisi pour les personnages d'Harry Potter ? Ô ironie du sort ! _

Anglais – _Italien/Autres_

 **OS ~ El Cielo**

« Ow Génial ! »

Cette exclamation – très enthousiaste à en croire le visage émerveillé du garçon_, provenait de la table des Gryffondors et attira l'attention de tous les autres ( et surtout des élèves de sa maison et de ses amis ), curieux de savoir ce qui avait déclenché une telle joie. Malfoy ricana à sa table, Weasley père avait peut-être obtenu une augmentation de quoi payer de nouvelles robes à leurs enfants. Malfoy père à la table réservée aux invités du Ministère n'en pensait pas moins. Il y avait là toute une tripotée de suspectés ou d'ex mangemorts – à se demander à quoi pensait le directeur. Il y avait une vingtaine d'invités du Ministère allant du simple employé plus ou moins important au chef de Département, Langue-de-Plomb et ami proche du Ministre ou encore les personnes bien payées parce qu'ils faisaient le sale boulot ( tueur à gages ) et parmi eux on retrouvait des noms connus : Nott, Malfoy, Dolohov, Warrington, Rockwood, Lestrange ( _les frères, Bella était vraiment dérangée_ ), Greyback, Rosier et quelques autres. Rogue avait tressaillit lorsque la liste des invités lui était passée sous le nez, plus tôt vers octobre. Et pendant, que Harry allait fricoter avec l'un d'eux – Antonin Dolohov, ( _bien sûr, Ron était au courant_ ), lui, Ronald Weasley, échangeait des lettres avec son fiancé. Harry le savait. Ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher et le petit brun l'avait chaudement félicité pour cela.

Le Weasley leva des yeux brillants joie vers ses deux grands-frères et esquissa un sourire ravi, ignorant totalement le reste des élèves qui le dévisageaient avec curiosité.

« Devinez quoi ? Fit Ron, arrivant à grandes enjambées à côté des jumeaux.

_ Ne me dis pas – commença George.

_ Que c'est lui qui t'écrit ? » termina Fred.

Le grand sourire triomphant quoiqu'un brin naïf du rouquin leur répondit et les jumeaux pivotèrent ( toujours assis pour leur part ) vivement vers leur petit-frère de sang et de cœur.

_ MONTRE ! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Ron leur tendit la missive, tout sourire aux lèvres et les jumeaux commencèrent à décortiquer la lettre avant de jeter un regard blasé à leur frère.

_ Ronniiie ~ commença Fred, faisant grimacer Ron à l'entente du surnom que lui avaient attribués ses frères. Tu sais -

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a quelques connaissances poussées sur la langue – continua George.

_ Que l'on peut lire ça et en comprendre la totalité. Reprit Fred. D'ailleurs. .

_ Pourquoi t'écrit-il en italien ? Ne peut-il donc pas faire comme tout le monde et écrire dans notre langue ?

Ron ricana – oui ricana, et leur tira la langue en récupérant l'enveloppe d'un geste vif et léger.

_ Quelle question. Pour éviter ce genre de choses. Bandes de crétins.

L'insulte était gentille. Amusante. Et glissa sur les jumeaux. Le temps qu'ils comprennent que leur frère se moquait d'eux, le garçon s'était déjà fait la malle pour se faire tout beau.

« Ronnie ! On n'insulte pas ses frères bien-aimés enfin ! S'exclama George d'un ton théâtral alors que lui et son double se levaient pour rattraper le plus jeune.

_ Laisse mon cher Gred. Il doit être impatient de voir ça arriver. Quoique ça puisse être.

_ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le mettre d'aussi bonne humeur ? Déclara George en avançant dans l'allée, faisant exprès de parler fort. Hormis _**ça**_ bien entendu.

_ Et bien. . . Je dirai. . . _**ça**_ ?

_ En toute logique oui. »

Les jumeaux eurent bientôt disparu de la circulation et les discussions reprirent, chacun se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se tramer. On risqua un regard vers les deux autres membres du Trio d'Or pour savoir s'ils avaient des informations sans surprise Granger avait un froncement de sourcil prononcé et réfléchissait déjà. À côté d'elle, le Survivant avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire narquois. Ah ça. . . c'était différent. Depuis quand Potter savait-il arborer ce genre de sourire ? Le survivant ne tarda pas à se lever, adressant un bref coup d'œil à la table des invités du Ministère pour voir son amant le dévisager, un sourcil levé. Harry ricana et quitta la Grande Salle à son tour, laissant élèves, professeurs et invités à la ramasse. Voilà qui serait amusant.

Harry retrouva Ron dans leur dortoir, occupé à chercher une tenue avec ses grands-frères. Ses cheveux roux mi-longs étaient magiquement coiffés pour être légèrement décoiffés. Il paraissait plus mis en valeur que d'habitude. En même temps, d'habitude, il ne faisait pas attention à lui, il se contentait de prendre les vêtements de tous les jours qu'il avait dans l'armoire et de se donner un coup de peigne. Harry lui-même n'avait commencé à faire attention à son physique que lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser à Anton. Il voulait avoir toutes les chances de son côté. Et quelle chance pour qu'un homme de son envergure s'intéresse au ridiculement petit Survivant ? Apparemment assez pour que son vœu se réalise. Pour en revenir à Ron, nul doute qu'il serait canon une fois sa tenue trouvée. Ron voulait faire sobre mais classe, différent de son lui habituel mais en restant tout de même lui-même. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'ils trouvèrent sa tenue, un quart d'heure plus tard, le rouquin sautilla joyeusement. Oui, sautilla. Une chemise et un pantalon noir. Simple mais classe. Et il n'en faisait pas trop. Sa chemise n'était pas faite de soie ou d'un autre tissu incroyablement cher mais était une simple chemise qu'il avait acheté lorsqu'il faisait les courses avec Tsuna ( Reborn, le tuteur sadique du japonais les avait forcé à refaire leurs gardes-robes ) dans le monde moldu. L'heure avançait et alors qu'ils étaient presque prêts - Harry et les jumeaux s'étaient aussi habillés d'une chemise et d'un pantalon pour décontracter le plus petit des rouquins_, Ron se jeta soudainement sur sa baguette et la pointa sur lui-même. Fred, George et Harry haussèrent un sourcil en le voyant faire mais le jeune Weasley la reposa et attrapa à la place un élastique qu'il utilisa pour se faire une queue de cheval comme son frère Bill ( _ **NdA :**_ _ou peut-être était-ce Charlie ?_ ). Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et leva les pouces, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

« Wah ~ Canon Ron.

_ Toi aussi 'Ry. Espérons que tu ne seras pas trop épuisé demain. ricana le rouquin, attisant le rire des jumeaux lorsque le brun aux yeux verts piqua un fard.

_ Mouh ~ Ne riez pas vous deux. Leur lança Harry. Vous pourrez rire quand vous serez allés draguer votre Serpentard. »

Cela cloua le bec des jumeaux. Ça n'était un secret, ni pour Ron, ni pour Harry que les jumeaux craquaient totalement pour Alex Dolohov, le neveu d'Antonin Dolohov. Problème, Anton' était sur-protecteur envers sa famille et il exerçait le métier de Tueur à gages pour le Ministère – sous couvert d'un langue-de-plomb. Les jumeaux avaient donc quelques réticences à agir ouvertement comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire en général. Bien sûr, en réalité il n'en était rien. Harry savait – pour en avoir parlé avec lui, que Anton' ne ferait rien de mal aux jumeaux. Au contraire, ça avait plutôt l'air de l'amuser cette histoire. Ron lissa sa chemise d'un geste machinal et attrapa sa cape noir accrochée à l'armoire qu'il garda dans les bras. Il en aurait certainement besoin plus tard, s'ils faisaient leur promenade nocturne comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude quelques mois plus tôt. Un coup d'œil nerveux à la pendule permit à Ron de comprendre qu'il était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Sans surprise, Dumbledore avait jugé bon d'inviter les Vongola à assister au Tournois – surtout vu la relation de leur successeur avec l'un des Gryffondors. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment surpris – mais tout de même vachement enthousiasme comme démontré plus tôt, que le rouquin prenait la nouvelle. Après une énième vérification, les quatre garçons quittèrent les dortoirs puis la Salle Commune avant de suivre le dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers et rejoignirent la Grande Salle ou une bonne moitié était déjà arrivée. Sans surprise, les hauts placés du Ministère étaient déjà là et certains discutaillaient d'ailleurs avec Minerva McGonagall ou les professeurs Vector, Flitwick et Sinistra. Severus Rogue était installé à sa place _' Il s'est peut-être fait jarreter du groupe ? '_ songèrent les garçons en pouffant de rire. Bizarrement, tous ceux présent dans la salle – hormis le directeur et McGonagall, les fixaient étrangement mais, hey, que pouvaient-ils y faire ?

« Tiens tiens Weasley, on essaie de se donner un nouveau genre ? Cherche pas, tu as toujours l'air aussi pauvre. » ricana Drago.

Son père lui envoya un regard mi amusé, mi réprobateur mais les invités du Ministère se turent lorsqu'ils avisèrent les trois Weasley et le gosse Potter. Le dernier Weasley semblait à peine avoir écouté Malfoy fils _#outrageant ce dernier#_ , Potter avait un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres ( _'Salazar, qu'il est sexy ainsi !' songea Antonin_ ) et les jumeaux Weasley. . . avaient un _**très**_ grand et _ **très**_ effrayant sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Enfin, Ronald sembla sortir de sa rêverie et pivota légèrement vers les tables des Serdaigles, Invités Hauts-placés et Serpentards ( _les quatre étaient en plein milieu de l'allée et derrière eux, il y avait donc celle des Poufsouffles puis celle des Gryffondors_ ) et leur lança un regard moqueur :

« Casse-toi Malfoy. Rien de ce que tu peux dire ne pourra entacher ma bonne humeur. »

Cela eut moins l'effet voulut : Malfoy se la boucla. Et une bonne partie de la table des Serpentards se la ferma également. Harry avisa la table des Invités lorsqu'il vit Antonin lui faire signe de venir et il glissa quelques mots aux trois Weasley, leur affirmant qu'il les rejoignait et les trois autres lions opinèrent tout en se moquant gentiment du brun. Harry eut tôt fait de rejoindre la table des Invités pour échapper à leurs boutades. Une fois arrivé, il remarqua que la vingtaine d'invités le dévisageaient étrangement :

« Un problème ? Fit simplement Harry au bout de deux minutes à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Y se passe quoi ? L'interrogea tranquillement Antonin. Tous les quatre êtes bizarres depuis que ce faucon a apporté cette lettre. Fit-il en observant à la dérobée le petit brun face à lui qui venait de poser ses coudes sur la table pour appuyer sa joue sur ses derniers, tranquillement posé entre Fenrir et Rabastan ( _et Anton espérait vraiment que personne ne reluquait son amant_ ). Et -

_ Ah~ le coupa Harry. Une bonne nouvelle.

_ Une. . . bonne nouvelle ? » Reprit Lucius Malfoy, interrogateur.

Un sourire moqueur dessina le contour des lèvres du bruns aux yeux verts et Antonin eut envie de les embrasser de le clamer sien là, devant tout le monde mais il s'abstint. Harry n'était pas majeur alors, même s'ils étaient liés et qu'il était proche du Ministre, il préférait éviter les Beuglantes.

_ Disons juste que. . .

Harry s'interrompit un instant et secoua la tête, amusé avant de recommencer :

« Les Sang-purs ont tendances à ne pas voir. . . au delà des apparences. Ça va être amusant. Surtout si votre fils ou les filles ouvrent la bouche. »

Sur ce, Harry étendit le bras pour attraper la plume avec laquelle Antonin jouait depuis cinq minutes, lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Il se passa quelques secondes, puis Charlus Warrington se frotta les yeux :

« Je rêve ou le gosse vient juste de t'allumer Anton ?

_ Tu rêves. Répondit tranquillement ce dernier.

_ Ce gosse qui au début de l'année était tout timide et tremblant. Continua le premier en ignorant totalement Dolohov.

_ Tu le pervertis à une vitesse impressionnante. Intervint doucement Rockwood.

_ Bof. . Il l'a juste allumé. Remarqua Rodolphus avant de jeter un coup d'œil au groupe des quatre garçons qui semblaient se chamailler avec Granger et Weaslette. Ce n'est pas non plus de la perversion là. »

Antonin releva les yeux de son assiette pour voir lui aussi la pseudo-dispute interne des lions de Gryffondors.

.

.

« Où étiez-vous ? » Les interrogea Hermione, sitôt qu'ils eurent posé leurs fesses sur le banc.

Harry haussa un sourcil le ton de son amie était bien trop agressif et il sentait déjà un mal de tête poindre à l'idée de la prochaine dispute qu'il savait éminente. Et il savait d'ores et déjà quel parti il prendrait. Depuis quelques temps, Hermione et Ginny étaient sans cesse sur leur dos. Et pas que le leur. Elles ne cessaient de rabrouer les jumeaux qui fréquentaient ouvertement les Serpentards et entretenaient de plus ou moins bonnes relations avec eux ( moins bonnes hélas quand il faisaient des farces ). Harry et Ron eux-même s'étaient fait criés dessus lorsqu'ils avaient eu le malheur d'établir une trêve avec quelques Serpentards. Quelques uns, hein ? Pas tous, faut pas rêver non plus. Disons simplement que les deux garçons s'entendaient relativement bien avec les fils Nott et Zabini et qu'ils pouvaient parler Quiditch avec des aînés tels que Flint, Higgs et Bletchley. Ça s'arrêtait là. Harry soupira et épargna aux trois Weasley de réfléchir à une réponse.

_ Ici et là.

. . . Oui, bon, il n'y avait pas grand chose à répondre dans ce genre de situation. Surtout quand aucune réponse ne comblait les jeunes filles. Hermione fronça les sourcils :

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ça. Insista-t-elle.

_ À ton avis, où étions-nous ? » contre-attaqua Harry.

La meilleure élève de quatrième année de Gryffondor fronça un peu plus les sourcils et Ginny se pencha en avant pour étudier Harry d'un peu plus prêt.

_ Où étais-tu Harry ? Je te cherchais, je devais te parler.

Le jeune hommes aux yeux incroyablement verts se raidit un peu et gigota sur son banc, mal-à-l'aise.

_ Hum. . . avec tes frères Gin'. Pourquoi ? Tu peux me parler ici, non ?

Harry était au courant – merci les grands-frères et Hermione_, que la cadette Weasley avait un gros béguin pour lui. Or, ce béguin n'était pas réciproque, aussi, Harry ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoir. Malheureusement, Hermione semblait savoir mieux que lui-même ce qui était bien pour lui et ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et s'évertuait à dresser Ginny vers lui et à le pousser vers elle. Ce qu'elle attendait n'était pourtant pas prêt d'arriver. Bon, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, Harry n'en avait rien à foutre. C'est juste que. . . Si jamais il devait classer Ginny dans une autre catégorie que ''Petite sœur de mon meilleur ami'' ou ''Camarade'' ce serait plutôt ''petite sœur'' tout court. Il ne se voyait pas du tout dans une relation amoureuse avec elle. En plus. . . il était déjà amoureux. Donc voilà qui réglait la question. Harry tourna la tête vers Ron pour voir celui-ci lui adresser une grimace compatissante.

_ Et bien, c'est que . . . balbutia Ginny.

_ Bon Harry ! S'impatienta Hermione. Ça suffit maintenant. Tu suis Ginny et tu écoutes ce qu'elle a à dire !

Le ton était un peu monté et plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux, principalement des curieux et des Sang-purs. Cette sang-de-bourbe osait s'adresser ainsi à un être supérieur ? Ce n'était pas juste le Survivant. Les sang-mêlés n'étaient peut-être pas totalement pur, mais ils étaient toujours surclassés par rapport aux nés-moldus. De plus, la Famille Potter était une longue lignée qui descendait des Peverell et des rumeurs couraient que les Potter et Peverell étaient affiliés à Gryffondor. Bref, comment osait-elle ? Contrairement à ce que les années passées avaient prouvées, Harry ne démarra pas au quart de tour. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil vers l'Intello et de parler d'une voix basse et rauque, irrité :

« Désolé Mione. Mais il va bientôt se passer un truc très intéressant et je ne le raterais pour rien au monde. »

À côté de lui, Harry entendit Ron grogner dans son verre et il ricana.

« Désolé Ronnie. Mais je reste sur ma position. Ça va être très éclairant.

_ Putain Harry s'il te plaît n'en rajoute pas.

_ Que se passe-t-il Ronnie ? Intervint George Weasley.

_ N'étais-tu pas très impatient ce midi ? » enchaîna Fred.

Pour toute réponse, la tête de Ron rencontra la surface lisse de la table dans un boum inquiétant.

_ Tu vas te décoiffer. Remarquèrent tranquillement Harry et les jumeaux en louchant sur leurs assiettes vides, dans le silence de la salle.

Le jeune roux se redressa immédiatement.

_ Putain... fit Harry, les yeux ronds rivés sur son meilleur ami.

_ Ça alors ! S'exclama Fred.

_ Tu passes trop de temps à te chamailler avec Malfoy !

_ Il déteint sur toi !

Un ange passa. Puis Malfoy se redressa et pointa un doigt virulent dans leur direction.

_ Comment osez-vous me comparez à ce rat !?

_ Si j'étais toi Malfoy, remarqua Harry d'un ton calme mais armé d'un sourire carnassier – que l'on ne lui connaissait pas_, je m'abstiendrai ce genre de remarque dans un avenir proche.

On haussa un sourcil à cette réflexion mais Malfoy fils n'écoutait même pas.

_ Mais tu n'es pas moi alors -

Sa phrase resta en suspens, tout le monde fixait l'entrée.

Quatre personnes se trouvaient à l'entrée et étaient accompagnées du directeur Dumbledore. Ces quatre personnes étaient jeune et pas plus vieilles que les septièmes années. Le premier avait les cheveux argenté mi-longs, une mine renfrogné mais de beaux yeux verts d'eau. Un corps assez androgyne malgré des muscles clairement visibles sous la chemise rouge qu'il portait. Le second était grand, plus que le premier en tour cas_, et élancé. Un sportif de toute évidence. De courts cheveux noirs en épis surplombaient un visage souriant et une chemise bleue foncée mettait en valeur son regard sombre. Juste devant eux se tenait un adolescent légèrement plus petit. De beaux yeux caramel, un petit nez en trompette, de fines lèvres roses et des cheveux châtains mi-longs descendant en mèches éparses autour de son visage. Il était mignon, peut-être aurait-il été canon si son regard n'était pas rempli d'innocence ( pour l'instant en tout cas ). Fin mais élancé, sa chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits laissaient place à l'imagination. Un peu isolé – et certainement volontairement_, un brun de la taille du sportif était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, cravate, pantalon et cape noir. Un brassard rouge était épinglé la manche de sa veste ( _qu'il portait comme une cape d'où la confusion des sorciers_ ) et une inscription en idéogramme était gravée dessus. Le directeur pivota légèrement vers les quatre inconnus et les invita à le suivre. Ainsi, tous suivirent dans un premier temps en silence leur progression, se permettant de chuchoter lorsque ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent au milieu de l'allée.

« Qui c'est ? » fut une question que les étrangers entendirent revenir à plusieurs reprises. À mesure qu'ils s'avançaient, leurs expressions changeaient. L'argenté paraissait moins renfrogné, de même que le brun-qui-émettait-une-aura-digne-de-Vous-Savez-Qui, et le plus petit avait un regard rempli de moins d'innocence et de plus de ''quelque chose'' comme de la joie. Dumbledore leur murmura quelque chose auquel ils acquiescèrent puis partit s'asseoir pour entreprendre une discussion avec d'autres enseignants. Inutile de les présenter maintenant. Cela s'annonçait amusant.

Tsuna étira un grand sourire lorsqu'en tournant la tête il aperçut la chevelure flamboyante de son petit-ami.

« Ron. »

Ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques années plus tôt. Comme toute Famille de Sang-Purs les Weasley n'échappaient pas à la règle et devait contracter au moins un contrat de mariage pour l'un de leurs enfant et bien souvent, cela tombait sur le plus jeune. À l'époque où ils avaient eu Ronald, ils ne songeaient pas avoir un autre enfant après cela. C'est pourquoi ils avaient remplis le contrat avec une vieille connaissance très puissante qui dirigeait un Clan tout aussi puissant. Ce dernier avait assuré la naissance d'un bébé une dizaine de mois plus tôt. Un bébé qui, il en était sûr, possédait un grand pouvoir. _Ron lui retourna son sourire et quitta sa table pour venir enlacer le châtain sous les yeux ébahis du reste de la salle ( hormis les jumeaux, Harry, Albus et Minerva )_.

En réalité, leur rencontre n'avait rien à voir avec le contrat. Lorsque Ron avait neuf ans, ils étaient partis au Japon pour voir Bill, qui étudiait les sorts là-bas. Et puis Ron s'était perdu, tout seul dans une ville de Namimori et avait entendu des cris. En allant voir ce qui se passait, il avait un petit garçon, à peine plus vieux que lui, être battu par toute une bande. Ron n'avait pas réfléchi et avait bondi devant pour le protéger. Bien sûr, sa magie instinctive s'était déclenchée et il avait rendu leur peau multicolore avant de les engluer au mur. Bien sûr avec tout ça, sa famille avait pu le retrouver et Bill avait oublietté les enfants-persécuteurs avant de se tourner vers le petit garçon blessé. Il avait hésité à le mettre sous oubliette lorsque le jeune garçon s'était relevé, craintif mais déterminé et avait glissé un ''merci'' à l'oreille de Ron. Ne sachant que faire de l'enfant, ils allaient se mettre en route pour la préfecture de police lorsqu'un homme richement vêtu était venu et avait demandé à leur parler. Dès lors, ils avaient appris que le petit garçon était le fiancé de Ronald et qu'il serait un jour à la tête du Clan Vongola. Tsunayoshi – puisque tel était son nom, avait gardé le silence pendant toute la conversation. Pourtant, lorsque l'on s'y attendait le moins, il avait ouvert la bouche, le regard plus déterminé que jamais, et avait juré de devenir fort et de protéger Ron.

Ce souvenir, Ron le chérissait plus que tout. C'était le tournant de la vie de Tsuna. C'était ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et Tsuna lui avait sauvé la vie à maintes reprises.

« Tsuna. »

Les yeux pétillants, les deux jeunes hommes se dévisageaient en silence. Nul doute qu'aucun des deux n'imaginaient se retrouver un jour tous les deux à Poudlard. Tsuna entendait parler de ce château depuis si longtemps ! Poudlard lui envoya une vague de chaleur qui le fit sourire. Ce Château était magique.

« _Cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. C'est toujours un plaisir._ Commença Tsuna, dans la langue des Vongola, roulant des r comme un véritable italien.

 __ J'attends ce moment avec impatience depuis que j'ai ouvert la lettre._ Répondit le jeune Weasley, le regard plongé dans les magnifiques yeux caramels du plus âgé.

 __ Le professeur Dumbledore a pensé que ce serait une merveilleuse idée._ Expliqua Tsuna, son sourire s'élargissant un peu. _Nul doute qu'il espère avoir un spectacle à la hauteur de ses acteurs._ Rajouta-t-il, ayant du mal à contenir le rire qui le tenait.

Ron ne se gêna pas et ricana, un son merveilleux aux oreilles de son fiancé. Quand il eut calmé son rire, Ron rosit un peu, puis déclara humblement :

« _Tu m'as manqué Tsu-kun._ »

Ce fut au tour de Tsuna de rosir légèrement.

 __ Toi aussi, Ron._

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent en rougissant alors que Harry se levait du banc pour chercher quelqu'un du regard. Son regard s'attarda sur la table des Serpentards avant d'enfin se verrouiller sur quelqu'un :

« Zabini !

_ Potter ? » Fit un grand garçon noir.

Harry l'observa un instant avant de poser délicatement son index sur ses lèvres, un sourire évident sur ces dernières.

 _« Pas un mot._ »

Cette courte phrase avait été prononcée en italien et les Zabini père et fils ouvrirent de grands yeux.

_ Tu -

_ Oh ! Juste quelques bases grâce à Ron et Tsuna. Mais n'oublie pas. _Ça sera beaucoup moins drôle si tu n'y mets pas du tiens_.

Le père et le fils Zabini échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil durant lequel le père – un bel homme imposant d'une trentaine d'année_, hocha brièvement la tête à son fils qui retourna son attention sur Potter, le sourire aux lèvres.

 __ Pour sûr_.

Rassuré, Harry se rassit, le sourire aux lèvres et ignorant totalement une Hermione et une Ginny qui quémandaient des renseignements. Bien sûr, la dernière fois que Ginny avait vu Tsuna était aussi la première. Elle devait avoir sept-huit ans. Certes, Tsuna avait rencontré les Weasley à plusieurs reprises, mais Molly Weasley s'était toujours débrouillée pour que la petite dernière ne soit pas là lors des rencontres. Aussi, il était arrivé que Ron passe une semaine de vacances chez Tsuna.

« Hey, _les amoureux_ * ! Venez par ici ! » s'écrièrent en chœur les jumeaux.

Tsuna et Ronald rougirent. Les jumeaux avaient beau utiliser le peu de vocabulaire italien qu'ils connaissaient ( _n'exagérons rien ils s'y connaissaient tout de même assez bien_ ), ça n'en restait pas moins gênant, quelque soit la langue.

Blaise pour sa part, ricana en avisant les propos échangés. Finalement, traîner avec des Gryffondors pourrait être amusant. Après tout, avec eux, on en apprenait tous les jours. Théo, assis à côté de lui, haussa un sourcil en se repassant la phrase des jumeaux farceurs.

« Blaise ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ils ne viennent pas juste de -

_ Oui.

_ Ah. »

Théo était le meilleur ami de Blaise. Et alors même que Blaise supportait de plus en plus mal le Prince des Serpentard, Drago Malfoy, il aimait de plus en plus la présence du brun ébouriffé. Le jeune homme était d'un calme olympien en public, frôlant même l'impassibilité de Rogue. Pourtant, lorsque l'on faisait parti de son cercle d'amis proches ( _qui se résumait à Blaise et Terence Higgs ( et sans compter Lovegood qui voyait toujours ce que les autres ne voyaient pas )_ ), on s'apercevait qu'il y avait une petite chose adorable derrière ce masque de froideur. Et Blaise fondait totalement pour ce Théo-là. Pour en revenir aux lionceaux, Théo discutait déjà avec Potter parfois et ça avait l'air de bien se passer. En parlant de Potter, celui-ci ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la table des invités du Ministère. Étrange. . .

.

.

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? »

Tsuna leva les yeux de la table où les jumeaux les avaient fait asseoir pour rencontrer des yeux noisettes qui le fixaient avec sévérité. _Oh putain_. . . Tsuna soupira mentalement. Était-ce une des fan de Ron ? Ron niait toujours mais Tsuna était certain que le rouquin avait des admiratrices. Après tout, le garçon était incroyablement mignon quand il s'y mettait. Le silence de la Grande Salle était assez pesant puisque tous fixaient les étrangers qui venaient d'arriver. D'autre part, il y avait aussi Hibari et son aura noire qui effrayaient même certains invités du Ministère. Tsuna soupira à nouveau mentalement et esquissa un léger sourire :

« Bien sûr mais en général lorsque l'on souhaite connaître l'identité de quelqu'un, on s'introduit d'abord. »

Quelques rires fusèrent, principalement à la table des Serpents alors que Hermione piquait un fard. On ne la reprenait jamais là-dessus d'habitude. Elle décida de ne pas aimer ce garçon. Ron ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Et Ginny ne semblait pas le connaître mais les jumeaux, Harry, Ron et pire que tout Dumbledore, semblaient le connaître et l'apprécier.

_ Je suis Hermione Granger et Ron et Harry sont mes meilleurs amis.

_ Tsunayoshi Sawada ( Tsuna crut entendre quelques hoquets de stupeur mais n'en tint pas compte ). Un plaisir Miss Granger. Ron m'a déjà parler de vous.

_ Ah oui ? C'est drôle. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

Un sourire élégamment haussé apprit à l'assistance que l'adolescent japonais n'était nullement blessé par la remarque.

Tsuna était blasé. Comme il le pensait, c'était très certainement une fan-girl. Les fan-girls de Takeshi et Hayato avaient également agi ainsi lorsque Chrome était arrivée à Nanimori-chuu après que Mukuro l'ait chassé pour s'occuper d'affaires privées.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas.

On cru qu'il allait s'arrêter et Hermione pensait que cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas une personne proche de Ron – en dépit du fait qu'ils s'étaient étreints_, mais le plus âgé reprit :

« Après tout, Ron n'est pas obligé de parler de tout avec ses amis. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais Ron la devança en se tournant vers elle :

« Pourtant, je me souviens bien t'avoir parlé de Tsuna à une ou deux reprises mais à chaque fois tu m'as coupé en me parlant des cours. »

À nouveau, quelques rires légers retentirent et Hermione rougit un peu plus, de colère et d'embarras. Ron n'agirait pas comme ça en temps normal. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas aujourd'hui ?

Ginny fit acte de présence et dévisagea curieusement Tsuna.

_ C'est drôle. Je ne me souviens pas de toi.

_ Nous nous sommes rencontré lorsque tu devais avoir sept ou huit ans. Mais je pense que le voyage avait du te fatiguer puisque tu dormais sur les genoux de ton frère aîné, William.

_ Il préfère qu'on l'appelle Bill.

_ Oui, je sais.

Vaincue pour le moment, Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de Colin Crevey qui était lui-même assis à côté des jumeaux. Personne n'avait l'air de se soucier des professeurs et du directeur, et c'était sans doute pour le mieux puisque ceux-ci suivaient avec attention la conversation. ''Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'agitation.'' murmura d'ailleurs Sybille Trelawney.

« Encore un Sang-de-bourbe de plus ! » fit une voix bien connue, traînante et moqueuse.

Tous se tournèrent vers Draco Malfoy qui siégeait en roi à la table des verts et argents ( ces derniers ne paraissant pas vraiment à l'aise avec ça. Bon sang ! Se faire commander par un sale gosse ! ).

« Tu devrais faire taire ta progéniture Lucius. Fit calmement Antonin Dolohov.

_ Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Il a raison, non ? » répondit tranquillement le patriarche Malfoy, dans le silence de la salle.

Anton' voulut se frapper le front de la paume de sa main mais se retint et lui lança simplement un regard blasé.

_ Tant pis pour toi. Je t'aurai prévenu. Fit-il en s'éloignant un peu du blond au cas où cela dégénérerait.

Il reçut divers regards curieux et intrigués mais ne rajouta rien. Harry avait raison. Ça allait être amusant.

_ Tu te souviens Malfoy ? Intervint Harry, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Quand je t'ai suggéré de te taire à ce sujet dans un avenir proche ? Je parlais de maintenant en fait. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si les Malfoy étaient reconnus pour leur intelligence.

Harry vit avec amusement plusieurs aînés de Serpentards mettre leurs mains devant leur bouche pour camoufler le rire ou encore tousser pour l'étouffer tandis que les plus jeunes ne se privaient pas pour sourire largement.

_ La ferme le balafré ! Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Si les Sang-de-bourbe pouvaient -

Draco laissa à nouveau sa phrase en suspens. Le garçon dont il parlait venait de se lever et faisait tranquillement son chemin vers Mr Malfoy. Pour lui dire quoi ? Pour se plaindre de son comportement ? Ah ! Draco ricana à nouveau.

_ Ris bien Malfoy.. s'esclaffèrent, Fred, George, Ron et Harry. Parce qu'à mon avis. . Tu vas vite déchanter.

Entendre ces quatre-là parler en chœur avec ce large sourire provoqua un frisson d'effroi parmi la foule Poudlardienne alors que les élèves de Durmstrang(1) et Beaux-Bâtons – que l'on avait presque oublié_, se contentaient de hausser les sourcils.

« Lord Malfoy, je me trompe ? Demanda poliment Tsuna en s'arrêtant devant la table à laquelle le patriarche blond était assis.

_ C'est bien moi. » Admit le Malfoy en se levant, retroussant le nez et toisant de toute sa hauteur le châtain.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent. Harry sourit avec amusement. Nul doute qu'il allait regretter son attitude hautaine d'ici quelques secondes.

_ Il me semble que. . . commença pensivement Tsuna. La famille Malfoy a contracté plusieurs dettes envers la Famille Calvalone.

Tsuna ne sembla pas remarquer que Lucius blêmissait.

_ Et. . . je ne crois pas non plus me tromper en affirmant que vous ne les avez toujours pas rembourser. Lança-t-il au père de plus en plus pâle.

Draco pour sa part n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait. Son père avait emprunté de l'argent okay, mais, de toute façon, les Malfoy étaient bien assez riches comme cela. Il ne comprenait pas comment son père aurait pu ne pas remboursé sa dette et puis. . . les Calvalone étaient. . . puissant. Oh...

_ Vous savez, poursuivit Tsuna en se retournant pour repartir vers Ron. Dino Calvalone, le nouveau chef de la Famille Calvalone est comme un. . . grand-frère pour moi.

_ Vous me menacez ? L'accusa Lucius.

_ Vous menacer ? Répéta tranquillement Tsunayoshi, son regard se colorant progressivement sous les yeux ébahis et le regard brillant de Ron. Et bien. . . nous avons appris que les Malfoy étaient extrêmement doués dans le domaine de l'illégal et du chantage. Hayato ( Tsuna désigna l'argenté d'un geste lascif ) a pensé qu'il serait mieux de vous aborder dans un domaine que vous maîtrisiez.

' Intéressant. ' songea Blaise en détaillant le châtain du regard. Ils avaient décidé de battre les Malfoy à leur propre jeu. Quelle humiliation plus grande y avait-il après cela ?

Les yeux à présent orangés brillaient d'un intense éclat et Tsuna plongea son regard lumineux dans celui orageux de son interlocuteur et murmura d'une voix basse et rauque :

« Blessez les Weasley Mr Malfoy et je m'assurerai de donner à Dino suffisamment de raisons pour vous le faire payer cher. »

L'adolescent comptait partir lorsqu'il s'arrêta à nouveau, l'air songeur.

_ À moins que nous ne nous en chargions nous-même ?

À cela, tous ceux qui accompagnaient Tsunayoshi se redressèrent, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Yamamoto Takeshi, le sportif éternellement joyeux avait un regard si sombre qu'il fit frissonner Draco ( celui-ci se rassit convenablement en constatant qu'ils semblaient tous sérieux ). Hibari et Gokudera semblaient avoir déjà sorti les armes, un bon point pour eux parce que cela sembla décourager un peu le père Malfoy.

_ Vous n'êtes que des gosses.

Ron s'esclaffa :

_ Monsieur Malfoy, pardonnez-moi mais. . . je croyais qu'il était des choses qui ne devaient pas être dites en public ? Question de bonne image.

Étonnant que le Weasley sache ça, pensa Draco en avisant leur groupe. Tsuna laissa son fiancé se distraire en provoquant ouvertement les Malfoy tandis qu'il s'adressait au directeur.

_ Senseï ( Tsuna avait toujours du mal à ce débarrasser de ce genre d'habitude ). Les autres devraient arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

_ Bien. J'imagine qu'ils sauront trouver l'entrée les connaissant. Comprit le directeur.

Tsunayoshi acquiesça, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Un instant plus tard, les portes déjà ouvertes dévoilaient la présence de Chrome, Mukuro, Lambo et Ryohei. Tsuna les invita d'un geste de la main et les quatre étrangers rejoignirent rapidement leur boss.

« _Les gars, ça a été ?_

 __ Très bien, boss._

 __ Mouh ~ Arrêtez avec ça, je ne le suis pas encore._ »

Les gardiens du Decimo ricanèrent, Ron, Harry et les jumeaux esquissèrent un sourire narquois, puis Chrome se détacha du groupe et vint timidement poser ses lèvres sur la joue de Ron puis sur celle de Tsuna ( glissant un document dans les mains de ce dernier au passage ).

_ Vous vous êtes amusés à l'extrême ? Demanda Ryohei dans un anglais légèrement hésitant.

_ Très. C'était très. . . instructif. Répondit Yamamoto.

_ Votre attention s'il vous plaît ? Clama le directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

Toute l'assemblée reporta son attention sur le vieil homme qui désigna d'un geste de la main le groupe debout dans l'allée.

_ Le directeur du Département des Jeux Magiques et moi-même avons invités ces jeunes gens à assister au Tournois des Trois sorciers.

Huh ? Ils devaient être importants alors ? Enfin, ils s'en doutaient déjà en voyant le châtain fermer le clapet des Malfoy, mais là, ce n'était pas la même chose.

_ Je vous demanderai donc de bien accueillir la Famille Vongola.

Hein. . ?

_ HEEIIINN ?

.

.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Ron alors qu'il avisait le reste des étudiants et adultes, bouche bée. Nul doute qu'il n'imaginait pas voir dans un futur proche ( du moins avant de recevoir la missive l'avertissant de la venue prochaine de Tsuna et du reste de la Famille ) une assemblée d'environs deux-cents personnes les regarder, faisant des allées et venues entre eux et le directeur, les yeux ronds. C'était. . . et bien. . . jouissif. Surtout lorsque les deux Malfoy blêmirent et s'effondrèrent sur leurs chaises dans un mouvement très synchrone. C'était. . . jouissif.

« Vongola ? Fit sourdement Hermione, les yeux plissés. J'ai lu des articles sur vous. Il paraît que c'est un Clan puissant. Pourquoi être venu ici ? Vous pensez pouvoir étendre votre richesse ? »

Harry se frappa le front de la paume de la main sous les regards interrogateur des élèves, puis laissa tomber son front contre la surface lisse de la table.

_ Tu vas te décoiffer. Remarqua Ron.

_ Hn. . . Je suis déjà décoiffé. Grogna Harry.

Tsuna haussa un sourcil alors que Gokudera rabroua sèchement la brunette (''Pour qui te prends-tu pour t'adresser ainsi au Juudaime !?'' ).

_ N'est-ce pas évident ? Je suis venu rendre visite à Ron. De plus, c'est monsieur Dumbledore qui nous a invité. Nous ne pensions pas avoir le privilège de nous retrouver ici.

_ Naturellement.

Tsuna plissa les yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par-là.

_ Excusez-moi Miss Granger mais, aurai-je – par un quelconque moyen, fait quelque chose qui vous aurait froissé ou est-ce juste physique ?

Le silence pesant qui suivit cette déclaration força Hermione à s'adoucir un peu.

_ Je ne vois de quoi vous voulez parler.

_ Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée.

Sur ce, Tsuna se leva et tendit sa main à Ron qui la prit en le suivant. C'était agréable, pensa Ron. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir leurs promenades nocturnes.

.

.

Hermione fixa l'entrée où les deux jeunes gens avaient disparu sans l'écouter.

_ Bravo, Hermione. Tu viens de les faire fuir. Fit tranquillement Fred.

_ M'étonnerai qu'ils reviennent avant un bon moment. Continua George, pensif.

_ En même temps, la dernière fois qu'ils ont fait une promenade nocturne, on ne les a revu que deux jours plus tard. Ricana Harry.

_ Harry ! Réagit enfin la lionne. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de ce garçon.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

_ Oh mais je t'en ai parlé. Ron et moi avions voulu abordé le sujet avec toi un jour, il y a environ un mois, mais tu nous as fait taire en ramenant le sujet sur Ginny.

_ Et bien -

_ Si je m'attendais à ça ! S'exclama Blaise Zabini, d'un ton théâtral.

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé. Les Zabini entraient en scène pour la touche finale. Hermione souffla, agacée.

_ Et à quoi tu t'attendais ? Dit-elle, irritée.

Le sourire déjà bien présent du fils Zabini s'étira pour en devenir effrayant, presque grossier. Le sourire se refléta sur les lèvres des jumeaux et d'Harry alors que le demi-italien ouvrait la bouche :

« Et bien certainement pas à apprendre que le futur chef de la Famille Vongola et Weasley étaient fiancés. »

Il se passa un truc à cet instant précis. Après une longue minute de blanc, les paroles semblèrent monter au cerveau de tous les étudiants et il y eut un bourdonnement qui grossit pour devenir un bruit infernal alors que tous le monde parlait en même temps. Ronald Weasley était fiancé au prochain Chef des Vongola ? C'était possible ça ? En plus, il avait l'air d'y avoir un réel attachement dans ce contrat. Dur. . . les Malfoy avaient mal gérer sur ce coup. Et pas uniquement en cette soirée du 12 Novembre. Non. Ils avaient mal joué à partir du moment où ils avaient renié les Weasley comme Sang-purs dignes de ce nom. À partir du jour où ils s'étaient haïs et que Malfoy fils et Weasley fils avaient commencé à se disputer. Oh. . . vraiment mal jouer. Hormis les expressions des Malfoy, brillant par leur effroi, celles de Granger et Weasley fille n'étaient pas mal non plus. Granger paraissait. . . et bien. . . choquée. . . et furieuse. Et Weasley fille et bien elle. . . ne devait pas avoir encore complètement digéré.

.

Ginny se tourna pour aborder Harry. . . mais celui-ci n'était plus là.

« Harry ? »

Celui-ci avait profité du choc de la révélation pour se faufiler hors de la salle, aussitôt suivie par une ombre silencieuse. Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés de la Grande Salle, Harry se retourna vivement et se jeta dans les bras de l'Ombre, l'embrassant fougueusement. Se frottant inlassablement contre le corps déjà chaud de l'adulte, Harry haleta difficilement.

« Anton.

_ Chanton ? »

Un soupir tremblant quitta les lèvres du plus jeune alors qu'il se laissait entraîner par Dolohov vers les cachots où résidaient les appartements privés des invités du Ministère, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser.

.

Dehors, sous la lumière du crépuscule et de la lune presque ronde, deux silhouettes étaient allongées sur l'herbe. Devant eux, se dessinait le lac et une ou deux tentacules émergeaient parfois de la surface du Lac Noir. Tsuna avait toujours apprécié ces balades nocturnes où le silence régnait en maître. Ou pratiquement aucune paroles n'étaient échangées, sans pour autant devenir gênant. La prise sur leurs doigts entrelacés se raffermit un peu plus et Tsuna vint se lover contre le rouquin, laissant toute la tension quitter son corps. Ça avait été très stressant pour Tsuna. Malgré tout ce temps, être le centre de l'attention le mettait toujours autant mal-à-l'aise et il était plus qu'heureux de s'échapper de cette atmosphère oppressante. Ron passa un bras autour de la taille du plus âgé et le rapprocha de lui. Tsuna se laissa aller. Il chérissait ces moments de calmes en compagnie du jeune Weasley. Le petit châtain se dressa sur ses bras pour déposer un doux baiser sur la joue gauche du rouquin. Ron le laissa faire, puis se redressa pour s'asseoir, entraînant Tsunayoshi dans son mouvement et le faisant asseoir sur ses genoux ( inutile de dire que Tsuna prit une teinte pivoine ). Le roux rapprocha son visage de celui du châtain et posa timidement ses lèvres sur celle du Vongola.

Les lèvres de Tsuna étaient douces. Douces, sucrées et fruitées. Ron aimait beaucoup. C'était leur premier baiser à tous les deux. Et nul doute que ça ne serait certainement pas le dernier. Demain, les rumeurs les plus folles courraient certainement sur eux, alors ce soir, ils se détendaient. Avec la Lune pour seul témoin.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 _._

 _*Gli Innamorati = les amoureux ( apparemment )_

 _ **(1) =** Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est la première fois que je l'orthographie correctement. En général, je l'écris ''Dumstrang'' au lieu de ''Du **r** mstrang''. Désolé, mais je crois que je vais continuer d'oublier le ''r''. _

_._

 _._

 _Note de fin : Désolé, la relecture devra attendre un peu._


End file.
